


Minutes

by orphan_account



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My voice, no one wants to listen, but the phone rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minutes

Every minute spent listening to his voice was like learning every minute of his life. Otoya was just downright unrefined and unpolished. His high notes were sharp, he put power where power wasn’t needed. A jarring contrast to how Tokiya sings. Elegant, precise, the perfect harmony of softness and power.

But his voice never reached the world. They don’t tell of his past, they don’t send a message of who he really is.

Otoya’s, however, was weaved with personality. Passed his lips and into his ears, Tokiya found it alluring, how sweet and gentle it was.

“Tokiya? What’s up? It’s not like you to call.”

It wasn’t just his singing. Even his voice carried a comforting warmth. Something Tokiya had long longed for.

“Nothing… I just want to hear your voice”


End file.
